Alaya Tiaun
"You know nothing. So don't think you have me figured out" '' '' Alaya Silane Tiaun is a closed off Gryffindor with a rocky past and a little secret that she is slowly starting to let known. Biography Family Lineage Elaine was a graduate of the Salem Witches Institute in the US. She comes from a very old line of pureblooded aristocrats with a mind set on purity. They do not like the fact that muggles and wizards have mixed their blood and now there are fewer pure, and strong wizards and witched out there. They are a proud family and very wealthy. Isaac was a rebel from the Durmstrang Institute who is the leader of the family pack. There is a tradition in the Tiaun family to become a werewolf upon your eleventh birthday. As well as being a purist, Isaac has very little self control and is easily angered like most of that family. The Tiaun's were not always so bent on the purity of the wizard race. The first of the family were about acceptance and tolerance of others. Because of that, Alaya keeps her last name. She dose not see the other worthy of caring the name since they tarnish the first of the family. Birth and Childhood Her mother ran off with a rebel from the Durmstrang Institute right after finishing school to find out nine months later that she was expecting a child. Elyan and Isaac moved to the UK and after the birth, she married Isaac so her wealthy parents wouldn't cut her off for having an illegitimate child with a lower middle class wizard. Then again her parents did not care as long as the father was a pureblood. That sprung the web of complications that would later follow. Isaac came from a family of werewolves and purebloods so it was only common that he make sure that the family tradition carried to the next generation. When Elaine found out about her husbands family she was horrified to say the least. Alaya was five at the time when her mother finally left her life and divorced to go seek out someone worth her time. Alaya was left with her father till her mother decided if she wanted the child or not. Unfortunately for her. Alaya's father was an advocate for the preaching and beliefs of the dark lord and would follow him if he should arise again. Alaya was accidentally bitten at six by her cousin when she let curiosity take hold and well ventured out during the full moon right after she turned six. Her cousin was to much a beast to remember biting her. According to traditions of her fathers family a child would choose to be apart of the pack at the age of eleven so when it happened Alaya was afraid to say anything. It wasn't too hard to hide her secret but she had to learn to control herself quickly. By the age of seven she had almost full control of her temper and even slightly during the change. Yes, the potion was still necessary when she could get a hold of any. Growing up Alaya had to deal with her father's family and the aggression that came with it. Her father would loose his temper very often and for Alaya that meant certain pain. Even as a human, werewolves can be very strong. Alaya received numerous scars and wounds from her drunk and angry father as well as her aunt, uncles, and cousin who lived with them. The worst pain she ever had to undergo was her father casting the Cruciatus Curse at her when she was seven. To add to her mistreatment, that was not to be the first time it was used on her. Two years passed before her mother returned with a lawsuit and a new husband. Alaya hated both sides of her family and the idiocy that came with it. It was decided that she would spend half the year with her mother and her new husband and son in France for half the year and the other half with her father. It was simple and the only part about it was the trip alone back and forth where she didn't have to be around the abuse her father gave or the negligence her mom gave to her. She grew up with both sides telling her she shouldn't have been born and that her very existence was meaningless. She would do anything she could to not be like her family. Change her appearance, be the rebel, have different opinions and values. When she knew she would be going to school and her parents were at it again, after not talking since the lawsuit, about which school Alaya would attend, Alaya stepped in and demanded she go to Hogwarts after she received the letter. Her parents seemed to like the idea since they agreed and so she was a student at Hogwarts. However, before she would go her father had the 'noble' family tradition to uphold and being that she never told her parents about her being a werewolf she was expected to become one. She refused right before going off to school to the joy of her mother. She had never done anything to gain her mothers respect so with that Alaya was covered when it came to finances. Education at Hogwarts Alaya was sorted into Gryffindor and she was thrilled. Form what she had heard of the school she knew that this house was the opposite of what her parents believed. She was very distant at the beginning in her first couple of years. She stayed on top of her school work and avoided going home during the breaks. Yes she did have to return during the summer but thankfully she was still traveling most of the time so did not have to deal with her parents abuse in the quantity she had to before starting school. Alaya started making friends during her third year. She joined the Quidditch team as a beater and loved the sport. It was the one thing that she could do to control her anger. At the school there were only a handful of teachers who knew about her being a werewolf. Her forth year changed everything when she confronted her mother to give her an apartment in London. Her mother agreed considering no one would have to bother with Alaya if she was off the map. She became more open and enjoying the company of others. She still did like her time to herself but she was thankful for the handful of friends that she made. Especially the ones she considers family. Physical Description Alaya is five foot nine slim, curved and built with broad shoulders for a girl and she is a lot stronger than she looks. She has long naturally unruly and curly hair, a family trait, that she does everything she can to tame and let it hang strait and simple just past her shoulder blades. Her hair is brown but she dies black. She easily tans, another family trait, and tries to stay pale by staying indoors but sometimes that doesn't always work in her favor. Her narrow face, high cheek bones and lush dark pink lips are sometimes concealed behind her long hair. Her eyes are the one thing that no one in her family has, the deep forest green color. Here eyes show her playfulness full of life side as well as the mysteries and secrets she keeps. She has large, faded claw like scars along her left rib cage as well as some on her upper back. She has a tattoo of the Wheel of Taranis Charm for Strength and Courage on her the middle of her lover back (tramp stamp). When she is not at school Alaya tries to wear something comfortable like jeans and a tank, usually dark colors with a splash of color like a colorful scarf-belt. Personality and Traits Likes *reading *walks at night or in the middle of the rain *flying *nature *cup of hot tea by the fire at night *time alone *Quidditch Dislikes *watching people suffer *enclosed spaces *crowds *complete silence *feeling weak or defenseless *obnoxious people Goals to be accepted and to become an auror Bogart being alone and hated Patronus getting her own place away from her parents Dementor her father practically torturing her because of he wanted to Amortentia fresh peppermint leaves, wild flowers, forest after a rain Basic Personality *Secretive *Quiet *Aggressive *Intelligence *Courageous *Loyal *Kind *Outgoing *Understanding *Trustworthy Magical Abilities and Skills Werewolf Alaya is skilled in control. She has the uncanny ability to maintain a human mind set even in her changed form. She does not easily loose her temper and is built for fighting, and speed, yet her defense is extremely developed for her age. Quidditch Alaya is one of the Gryffindor Beaters. Her strhength is very good as well as her ability to take a hit. However, her Dexterity is very low. Dueling Like Quidditch, Alaya can take a hit. She is a tad slow at recognizing spells the moment they are casted, but she is good with casting defensive spells. Possessions Wand * Wood: Kingwood * Core: Demiguise Hair wrapped around a Phoenix Feather * Length: 11 inches Owl Black owl Relationships Family Isaac Tiaun Father, 36 years old, werewolf/pureblood, purist Elaine (Velázquez) Lane Mother, 34, pureblood, purist Russ (Rutherford) Lane Stepbrother, 19, pureblood Albert Lane Stepfather, 39, pureblood, purist Friends James Potter Best friend, like a brother Etymology * Alaya the Hebrew Meaning: To ascend; to go up the Arabic Meaning: Lofty; sublime the Swahili Meaning: Exalted * There are no meanings to Silane or Tiaun Behind the Character Alaya Silane Tiaun is played by Amy Lee. She is the first character played by alaya. Category:Gryffindors Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Dueling Club Category:Purebloods Category:Werewolves Category:Charms Club Category:Flying Club Category:Champions Category:Sixth Years Category:Tiaun Family Category:Hogwarts Prophet Reporter Category:Quidditch Players